


Breve visita a la bodega

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Miguel, Martín y Manuel intercambian conocimientos vitivinícolas.





	Breve visita a la bodega

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Intercambio cultural
> 
> Pairing: nones

Una risa se le escapa cuando los dedos de Martín le hacen cosquillas en el cuello. El rubio se contagia, soplando sobre su piel adormecida. Más risitas se dejan oír y un respingo cuando los labios de Martín rozan la unión entre cuello y hombro. Un escalofrío lo recorre y Miguel suelta un gruñido que suena como el de un cerdo. Sus manos van a parar a la cabeza de Argentina, tratando supuestamente de alejarlo mientras casi se ahoga de la risa.

Tiene, sin embargo, la mirada en Manuel, que balancea lentamente su copa entre los dedos, haciendo bailar el último trago rojo oscuro que queda en ella. Miguel se relame. Chile se lleva la copa a los labios, sin despegar la mirada de los dos idiotas que se apretujan sobre una silla.

-Mhh… El olor es sin lugar a dudas varietal… Frutal. Un vino con sus buenos años -sentencia Martín, hundido en la curvatura de su cuello-. ¡Una delicia, che!

Manuel rueda los ojos. Martín añade palabras supuestamente pretenciosas para sonar más sobrio de lo que realmente está. Supo desde que lo ha invitado (retado) a probar sus vinos que el rubio no iba a desperdiciar oportunidad alguna para presumirle su sabiduría. Sabiduría de alcohólico, no como Manuel, que es un conocedor con clase. Y como es un conocedor con clase, descorcha una botella más, sin preguntar, y se llena toda la copa. Con clase.

La risa de Miguel vuelve a llamar su atención una vez que su copa está lista de nuevo.

-El color también se ve bien -comenta con parsimonia, costándole un poco mover la lengua como quería. El paladar le pesaba, pero más frustrante era la sonrisa triunfante de Miguel-. Pero el aspecto igual no es lo más importante…

-Sí, sí… hay que saber si sabe bien -corroboró Martín, asintiendo energéticamente.

Miguel resopla.

-Ya, ya, tampoco se pasen -reniega y Martín, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, le palmea la cabeza.

-El cuerpo no se ve muy alto -suelta ahora Manuel y trata de ahogar una risa.

Miguel rueda los ojos.

-¡No eres mucho más grande que yo, weón!

-Ya, ya, chiquitos -los trata de calmar Martín con una sonrisa poco conciliadora, más bien bufona.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con mala cara.

-No sea conchudo, Tincho.

-Sí, mejor cállate -asiente Manuel y el rubio resopla.

-Ay, ahora se ponen de acuerdo. Son unos frescos.

-¡Voh soy el que buscai pelea!

-Manuel, estás ebrio. ¿Cómo era eso de que no te emborrachás y que tenés mejor aguante que nostros dos juntos?

-Yo no dije eso -farfulla Manuel y Martín suelta una carcajada todavía más odiosa.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que pasó durante el coctel de la última cumbre de las Américas?

-Por favor no -se mete Miguel y Martín sigue cacareando en lugar de reírse como un país normal.

-Dale, entonces te dejo -le da un besito a Miguel-. Iré a catar a Manu…

-Pero el detergente copiado no se cata -se mofa ahora Miguel y Manuel entrecierra los ojos.

-¿También andas buscando pelea?

-Manu, dejá de ser tan pleitero, parecés chihuaha…

-No sé, solo digo. El otro día me diste de probar esa cosa y me sentí como un inodoro. Pisco le dice a esta huevada.

-Migue…

-Entonces voh erí una chicha -Manuel le saca la lengua, seguro pensando que era el mejor insulto que jamás se le ha ocurrido, y Miguel resopla ofendido mientras Martín vuelve a echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Toma la botella que Manuel ha abierto y aprovecha que los dos vecinos están gritándose, peleándose sobre qué es exactamente una chica, para tomar directamente del pico.


End file.
